


Art Post: Under Arizona Skies

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Reverse Big Bang Arts [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2019, Captain America: Man Out of Time, Gen, Horses, M/M, Mixed Media, Pencil, Watercolour, Wild West, acrylic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: A recently unfrozen Steve Rogers becomes a man out of time once more as he accidentally crosses universes and finds himself in 1872... where a different Tony Stark seems very conflicted about his presence!This 2019 Cap-IM RBB entry is accompanied by the fantastic ficUnder Arizona Skiesby Muccamukk.





	Art Post: Under Arizona Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Arizona Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708211) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> It was a real pleasure to see the story unfold as Muccamukk transformed my art entry into a narrative of dimension-hopping, deft characterisation and some absolutely lovely wistfulness and averted tragedy (to be vague about spoilers)! Thanks for being a great partner 💜
> 
> I wish I'd gotten to illustrate a couple more scenes, but you can read the fic and enjoy yourselves [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708211) :)

  
Story Banner

* * *

  
_Steve turned completely around, but could see no sign of the portal he'd come through. He tried pitching a stone through the space behind him, but it didn't cause so much as a ripple. He tried jumping through the space he thought he'd fallen out of, but that didn't work either._

* * *

  
_Steve shifted in his saddle and tried to get the hang of moving with the horse. They'd gotten out past the edge of the town now, and Steve nudged his mare onto the rough trail he'd followed in. When Stark didn't say anything for a time, Steve turned to look at him. He was staring off at the mesas in the distance, but Steve didn't think he was really seeing them, or at least not as they were now. He saw Steve looking and grimaced._


End file.
